The Golden Crown:Part One
by Leila411
Summary: Legolas' childhood friend makes a rash decision to aid Frodo in his quest to destroy the one ring. Will Legolas follow her to the end? Will they find happiness?Note:I do NOT own LOTR or anything in it Except my made up characters! MarySue Warning
1. Of Darsul and the Council of Elrond

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own the Lord of the Rings or anything in it()**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Of Darsul and the Council of Elrond**

Darsul walked through Rivendell with a satisfied expression on her face. She and her friend and companion Legolas (Prince of Mirkwood) had made it over the Misty Mountains in three days. Of course she would have preferred to get there faster, but she wasn't one to complain! She stopped to examine herself in a mirror. Her long blond hair hung down to her waist. The tips of her pointed ears were just visible. Her ocean blue eyes reflected in the mirrors sheen surface. Her angled eyebrows rose in mild confusion as the ranger named Aragorn walked over to her.

''It is time...'' He said quickly. ''The council of Elrond has begun.

A group of about 15 people were seated around a pedestal on which lay a golden ring. There were 2 dwarves named Gloin and Gimli, numerous elves from various havens including Darsul and Legolas, two men were there also...Boromir the son of the Steward of Gondor and Aragorn a ranger from the north. Gandalf the Gray was there as well. Most curious of all was a small creature, not even 4 feet tall. Darsul knew that his name was Frodo Baggins and he was from the Shire but she did not know why he was here. Everyone was silent as Elrond stood and began to speak.

''You have all been summoned here for a most important reason...the One Ring...weapon of the enemy has been found...''

There was a collective intake of breath as everyone in the council gasped. ''_The One Ring?''_ Darsul thought to herself...She could not, She would not forget watching her father being struck down in the Battle of the Last Alliance by none other than the One Rings master,the Dark Lord Sauron himself. Elrond looked around at them all and continued.

''If the ring finds it's way back to Sauron...he will use it to plunge the world into a second darkness for all eternity!''

''Then let's destroy it and be done with it!'' roared Gimli. He stood and walked over to the ring on the pedestal. Gimli drew his mighty ax and hefted it at the ring. With a mighty ''_clang'' _Gimli fell over backwards. The remains of his ax head were strewn all over the ground. The group looked at the ring. It didn't have a scratch on it!

''The ring can not be destroyed by any weapon that we here possess'' Explained Elrond as a grumbling Gimli stood and went back to his seat.

''It must be taken to Mordor and thrown into the fiery chasm from whence it came'' He continued slowly.'' One of you must do this''

''What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?'' Shouted Boromir suddenly.

Legolas stood quickly, a flash of anger passed across his face.

''Have you heard _nothing_ Lord Elrond has said?''he said loudly. The cold tone in his voice could be heard by all gathered there. Darsul grabbed his shoulder.

''Ami Dád!''sit down!she whispered.

''I suppose you think you're the one to do it?''growled Gimli the dwarf.

Legolas rose again.

''I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!''roared Gimli.

Suddenly, everyone jumped up and began to argue violently. Through the inane babble Darsul could hear things such as ''never trust a dwarf'' and ''Men couldn't do it before, they can't do it now!'' Suddenly Darsul heard an inhuman whisper...it muttered slowly. At first she thought it was speaking Dwarfish than she recognized it as the ''Black Speech''. The language Sauron had devised for his evil servants. The whispering slowly got louder, soon everyone could hear it!

_''Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk_

_agh burzum-ishi krimpatul''_

Gandalf rose and began to speak back to the whisper in the same language. The change in the wizards voice was instantaneous. It suddenly became menacing...harsher than stone! Soon the whispering ceased and Gandalf sank back into his chair...looking thoroughly exhausted. As everyone got over the shock of hearing the evil language, Frodo rose quietly with a fearful, uncertain look on his face.

''I will take it!...I will take the ring to Mordor...though I do not know the way.''

He said softly. Everyone then turned to look at Frodo. Darsul saw many of them looking uncertain. Gandalf stood once more.

''I will help you bear this burden Frodo of the Shire...so long as it is yours to bear.''

He murmured softly. Then Aragorn stood and walked over to Frodo.

''By my life or death...I will protect you!''Darsul looked over at Aragorn as he said these words. His face was set. He was serious. Darsul was suddenly filled with hope, and courage! Taking a deep breath she stood and said,

''You have my sword Frodo!''

Legolas looked at her with a mixture of anger and fear on his face. He looked at his bow in his hands. It was covered in carvings of trees...He finally choked out.

''And you have my bow...''Legolas rose to stand behind Darsul and Aragorn.

''And you have _my ax_!''

Everyone looked over to see Gimli walking up to Frodo. Darsul looked up at Legolas. He looked like he wanted to throw up...going to Mordor...with a dwarf...!Darsul made a mental note to tell his father when they returned to Mirkwood.

Finally Boromir stood up. He sauntered over to stand behind Frodo.

''You carry the fate of us all little one!...Gondor will see it done.'' He said gruffly.

There was a moment of total silence as Elrond looked skeptically at the group who had pledged themselves to helping Frodo on his Quest.

''Oi!Mr. Frodo ain't goin' nowhere without me!''

Everyone looked around to see who had shouted. It was Samwise Gamgee. One of the three three Hobbits that had journeyed with Frodo from Hobbiton. He scrambled out from beneath the bush he had been hiding under. He ran over and stood beside Frodo. Lord Elrond was looking slightly confused when all of a sudden...two more hobbits gave a shout and ran out behind a pillar.

''We're comin' too!''said Meriadoc Brandybuck(The taller one)

''You'll have to tie us up in a sack to stop us!''added the smaller one, Peregrin Took. They ran up and squished in behind Sam.

''Anyways...-''continued Pippin.''You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing...''He lost his train of thought and began scratching his head.

''Well then!''Said Merry.''That rules you out!''

Pippin smiled and began to nod until he realized Merry had been making fun of him. They began to quarrel loudly. Elrond finally gave a forced sort of smile and said,

''10 companions...You shall be...The Fellowship...Of The Ring!''

There was a slight break in talking and an ethereal calm came over those gathered.

Then suddenly...

''Where are we going?''

Everybody stared at Pippin.


	2. Of Swords and Stallions

**Chapter 2:**

**Of Swords and Stallions**

Darsul was in the room Lord Elrond had kindly lent to her. She was double-checking her saddle bags had everything she would need. _Food,Water,Blankets..._Darsul checked off her list in her head. She walked over to her sword which was lying..sheathed on her bed.

She gingerly picked it up. The scabbard was made of the finest wood. It was delicately carved with trees and leaves. At the top of the sheath, just below the sword hilt...There was a strange crest. It was the letter D, surrounded by a wreath of silver leaves...The D was impaled by an elven blade. It was the crest of her father...Dirion.

Darsuls father had fought in the battle of the Last Alliance. She and her brothers anxiously awaited his return in the caves of Mirkwood but...Legolas's father, Thranduil came back with only 4 troops and the news that their father was dead. He gave Darsul the sword saying that Dirion would have wanted it...

Darsul was woken from her thoughts as someone gently pushed open the door to her room and stepped inside. She knew it was Legolas before he spoke.

''Why did you do it?''He asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.''It will be dangerous...''

Darsul suddenly became angry.

''Do you think I have not got the skill for the task laid before me?''She cried out. Darsul drew her sword and held it in front of Legolas' face. ''My father fought...and died for Middle Earth. I will not let his death and sacrifice be meaningless!''

Legolas looked at her sword for a moment. He had never seen it before. It had a golden hilt with a sapphire the size of an egg set into it. The blade itself glowed with a silvery sheen. It was incredibly sharp and the long blade curved like a scimitar.

''Naldgrim...The sword of my father shall go into battle once more...Legolas''She whispered.

''I beg your pardon Darsul...but I would die of sorrow were something to happen to you...''He replied softly. Before Darsul could apologize for losing her temper, Legolas turned and walked out of the room. Darsul had instantly regretted losing her temper but...nobody would stop her from going, not even Legolas!

The Fellowship was nearly ready to leave. Darsul grabbed her saddle bags, attached her sword to her belt and ran to the stables. She hurried down to her horses stall. She began strapping her things onto her horse. Just as she was putting on his saddle, Boromir walked past the stall door. He stopped and came over to the door. He examined her horse for a moment. Boromir took in every detail of the horse. The stallions dapple gray coat rippled in the morning light. Hard muscle was clearly visible. The stallion stood at least 17 hands high. His eyes were fierce and wild. He was clearly a fiery,temperamental beast. Never...even in Rohan had he seen such a fine horse!

''He is a magnificent animal...''commented Boromir finally.

''Thank You!''replied Darsul briskly.''His name is Haleth,he is of Rohan.''

''How did you receive such an animal?''Asked Boromir curiously. He knew Theoden The King of Rohan did not give away such horses lightly. Even the wizard Gandalf was denied one of the legendary horses descended from Felarof!

''Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm gave him to me...''Darsul replied. ''He has been my friend through many dangers.''

Darsul finished saddling Haleth and led him out of the stall. Haleth finally noticed Boromir standing there. The stallion gave a mighty whinny and reared on his hind legs. Boromir saw a bright flame in the horses eye. Haleth struck out at Boromir with his front hooves,narrowly missing Boromir. Darsul stroked the horses side and murmured.

''Cormille naa tanya tel'raa Haletho...Dina...Ro lavas.''Your heart is that of a lion Haleth...Be silent...He yields.

With these words the stallion lowered it's hooves and sank back onto four legs. It became as tame as a dog and placid as a kitten. Boromir knew then that the horse would not attack anymore but he could still see a flame in Haleths eyes. At one word from Darsul the stallion would no hesitate to kill him.

Without a second thought Darsul mounted Haleth. She slowly walked him out of the stable, still happily chatting with Boromir. At length Boromir couldn't help but point out something that had been on his mind for a few minutes.

''Milady...Perhaps you should consider riding a different horse? Haleth will be too feisty to come with us when we get to Mordor...''

Darsul looked down at Boromir and said quietly,

''I would trust Haleth with my life!He would follow me to death and beyond.''

As if reading his masters will, Haleth cantered away towards the gate where the rest of the fellowship was waiting. She trotted up to stand beside Legolas. She gave him a weak smile and waited silently.

''The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer.''said Gandalf.

Frodo nodded in farewell to Elrond and the other elves that had come to see them off. He then turned and walked out of Rivendells gate. Just ahead there was a fork in the road. As Frodo neared it he realized something.

''Mordor, Gandalf...Is it left or right?''He whispered urgently.

Darsul smiled,what an adventure this would be!


	3. Caradhras

**Chapter 3:**

**Caradhras**

A strange sight was unfolding in front of Darsul. She,Gimli and Legolas were sitting on a large rock watching Aragorn and Boromir teach the Hobbits to swordfight. Gandalf was away thinking. The little hobbit Merry was doing quite well. Aragorn only had to remind him about a few little things but Pip however was a totally different story. He would often fall down by the weight of his own blade, and tried to execute maneuvers much to complicated for him. Darsul had finally had enough. She grabbed her sword drew it from it's sheath. She walked in front of Boromir and assumed her fighting stance.

''I wish to test your strength.''She said in reply to the shocked expressions on everyones faces. Legolas walked up to her and handed her his daggers. She smiled and took them willingly. Boromir hesitated for a moment.

''Get it over with Boromir...it's just a female elf!''Growled Gimli.

Darsul raised her eyebrows but kept her stance. She bowed lightly to Boromir...then sprang forwards! She slashed downwards and was deflected by his shield. Darsul ducked as Boromir swung up at her. She sheathed her sword and drew Legolas' daggers with incredible speed. She twirled them and parried Boromirs sword. She threw one of the daggers which stuck in his shield. Darsul rolled and managed to draw her sword, she jumped up and forced Boromir to his knees.

''Game Over!''Darsul said breathlessly. She helped Boromir up. With a sudden flick of her wrist, she threw the remaining dagger! It flew past Gimlis ear,missing him by an inch to stick in the tree behind him. Gimli cursed as he fell of the rock in surprise.

''How did you do that?''asked a thoroughly amazed Pippin. He was staring at his own sword as if willing it to do something amazing.

''With 2000 years of practice!''giggled Darsul.

Legolas walked over to her and smiled. Darsul looked into his eyes. They were blue...as dark and stormy as the sea. There was no other way to put it...she liked him...and always had.

The moment was broken when Aragorn said

''Look at that...cloud.''He pointed towards the horizon. A dark shape was moving across the sky.

''It's moving fast. Against the wind!''Boromir observed.

Legolas and Darsul jumped up onto a tall rock and looked out at the horizon. Suddenly the cloud came into view.

''Crabine,from Dunland!''Legolas shouted.

There was a scramble as everyone hurried to find a hiding place. Aragorn and Boromir gathered the bags and threw them under a bush. Pip put out the fire. Darsul was just about to jump behind a rock when she saw Haleth, still out in the open...with his saddle on! Darsul ran over and pulled Haleth into a small thicket. She ran out only to find out she had no place to hide. Suddenly she was pulled to the ground by Legolas. He threw his cloak over them both and whispered,

''Uuma dela!''don't worry!

Darsul relaxed and tried not to move at all. When the Crabine had passed every-one stood up and looked at Gandalf. He looked back the way the Crabine had come. South.

''The road to South is being watched.''He said solemnly. ''We must pass over the Caradhras!''

Gandalf pointed to the tall mountain peak above the Misty Mountains. A violent storm was brewing. Darsul could feel it.

The Fellowship found themselves on the peak of the Caradhras,unable to go any further. They were buried up to their chests in snow. Darsul rode Haleth who plowed through the snow with ease. The others however, were forced to wade through carrying the Hobbits.(With the exception of Legolas who was light enough to walk on the snow.) Legolas and Darsul went ahead to scout out the area. Legolas strained his ears ,

''There is a foul voice upon the wind!''He exclaimed.

''SARUMAN!''Roared Gandalf. He began to shout an Elvish spell into the gloom.

Aragorn looked up and saw the mountain shudder with some unseen force. He quickly realized what was going on.

''Saruman's trying to bring down the mountain!''He tried to yell over the fierce wind. Darsul heard a loud crack! She looked up at the mountain and saw it beginning to crumble.

''Legolas!...We must leave!...NOW!''She whispered softly. She glanced fearfully up at the mountain again. Suddenly with a ''boom'' that resounded through the mountains ,the peak of Caradhras crumbled and fell.

Darsul felt Legolas grab her off Haleth and push her between him and the wall. Darsul dragged Haleth over to them with the reins.

Darsul could feel the knotted muscle under Legolas' tunic. She allowed him to crush her against the wall. Reveling in the warmth he emitted. Darsul shivered but...not from the cold.

Legolas pulled away eventually and looked down at her.

''Are you hurt?''He asked quietly.

''No...''she replied in a daze.

They all turned to look at Gandalf who had just popped up from under the snow.

''We cannot stay here Gandalf,It will be the death of the Hobbits!''Yelled Boromir over the whistling wind. Darsul looked over at Frodo...he didn't look good. His face was paler than the very dead themselves. They wouldn't survive much longer.

''Why don't we go through the Mines of Moria? My cousin Balîn would give us a warm welcome!''protested Gimli.

Darsul looked up at Legolas in horror.

_You fear to go into those Mines,_

_The dwarves delved to greedily and to deep,_

_You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum,_

_Flame...and shadow_

Gandalf looked afraid for a moment,then said firmly,  
''No! I would not take the roads of Moria...unless I had no other choice...''

Boromir looked angry.

''Gandalf! We mustn't stay here!''He repeated.

''Let the Ringbearer decide!'' Darsul blurted out suddenly. Everyone was silent. They looked at Frodo. He seemed to awaken at the sound of Darsul gently whispering his name.

''Frodo?...Which way should we go?''

Frodo weakly lifted his head and thought for a moment,

''We shall go through the mine!''


	4. The Watcher in the Water

**Chapter 4:**

**The Watcher in the Water**

The fellowship was walking around the perimeter of the Black lake of Moria. The surface occasionally rippled or bubbled, Gandalf passed it of as fish. Darsul wasn't so sure...there was something evil in the lake...she was sure of it. Soon they reached a place were they could go no further. Gandalf stopped and began tapping the wall with his staff.

''Dwarf doors are invisible you know''said Gimli.

''Yes, and there own masters can not find them if their secrets are forgotten!''scolded Gandalf.

''Why doesn't that surprise me?''muttered Legolas sarcastically. Darsul took one look at his face and laughed out loud. It was a clear, tinkling sound that lifted everyones spirits. Legolas couldn't help looking at her. It shocked him! Compared to the darkness, Darsuls hair glowed like silvery moonlight.

Gandalf shouted out ''Here!'' and walked up to a space in front of the door. Everyone crowded around but could not see anything. Suddenly Darsul looked up, as if driven by someones will a cloud moved in the sky. Moonlight fell on the door. A fine silver line began to draw an intricate door on the rock. Soon a 10 foot tall arch stood before them. Gandalf raised his staff an said,

''It says...Speak friend and Enter...It's quite simple, if you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open!''

The fellowship had been waiting on the shores of the lake for hours. Gandalf still hadn't found the password and was now sitting on a stump with Frodo,muttering. Merry and Pippin had begun to throw stones into the lake. Just as Pippin was about to throw another stone, a pale wrist grabbed his own.

''There are fouler things than Orcs in the...deep...places of the world Master Peregrin...you would do well not to disturb them.''whispered Darsul.

Pippin nodded and nervously dropped the rock. Darsul smiled gently and put her hand on his shoulder. He grinned and she responded with a giggle. Darsul stood and saw Aragorn and Sam unsaddling Bill the pony. Sam had grown quite fond of Bill and was sad to see him go. Darsul then remembered Haleth...tied to a tree. Should she take him into the mines?

Boromir and Legolas sat some ways away from the others,talking.

''Do you have family in Gondor?''Legolas asked quietly. Boromir looked thoughtful for a moment.

''I have a brother...named Faramir. He is younger than me...there is no rivalry between us...though my father favors me...''He trailed off into thought.

''Do you have family in...Mirkwood?''He finally said. Legolas did not answer for a long time. He looked up at the stars and whispered softly.

''I have no siblings...but my father,the king is there...with my mother.''He seemed as if he didn't want to talk about it so Boromir quickly changed the subject.

''What do you know of Lady Darsul?''

Legolas looked into his eyes at these words and said truthfully

''I can only tell you she lives in Mirkwood, but her brothers dwell in Lorien...If you want to no more I cannot say...she trusts me to keep her secrets. ''Boromir could see an emotion pass through Legolas' eyes quickly,but he was quick to mask his feelings. Was it anger,sadness,love,hate? Boromir couldn't say for certain. He would never understand these elves.

Darsul had decided to take Haleth if he would come. He was her best friend and she didn't want to abandon him...he wouldn't understand. She was just preparing her things when she heard Frodo mutter...

''It's a riddle...''

Darsul quickly walked up in front of the door. She stared at the silvery letters for a moment then she cried out,

''I have found it!''

Everyone jumped up and ran over. They gathered their things and stood behind Darsul. She gulped and hoped she was right. Darsul placed her hand in the center of the door and shouted...

''Mellon!''

With a shrieking noise the gates slowly began to open, revealing unto them the dark that was Moria. Everyone stood in amazement until Pippin squeaked out,

''Darsul...how did you do that?''

Darsul smiled mischievously and said,

''Gandalf mistranslated...it said say friend...not speak friend.''

Everyone turned to look at Gandalf in shock...mistranslated? Gandalf? They couldn't believe it. Darsul grabbed Haleths reins and led the way into Moria.

As they began to walk into Moria, Darsul could hear Gimli growling to Legolas.

''Soon you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves, Master Elf. Red meat off the bone, Malt beer...and they call it a mine! Ha!''

Darsul screamed as Gandalfs staff illuminated the inner chamber. It was littered with Dwarf skeletons, stuck full of arrows that Legolas immediately recognized as...

''Goblins!''

Everyone drew their swords and assumed fighting stances. They slowly began to back out of the hall when suddenly they heard Frodo shout. They turned.

A luminous, greenish-gray tentacle had risen out of the lake and grabbed Frodos ankle. It lifted him high into the air. Aragorn and Boromir ran into the water and attempted to cut the tentacle. Sam got to it first. With a mighty shout he hacked the tent-acle right off! Legolas jumped down and pulled Frodo and Sam up onto the bank. There was a moment of inexplicable calm,then 20 tentacles shot out of the dark water. They all went directly for Frodo,drawn to the power of the ring. Boromir and Aragorn rushed into the shallows again. Hacking and cutting as they went. The creature pulled Frodo out farther over the lake. A monstrous creature began to rise up from the depths. It was pale gray. With a sucking sound, a mouth full of teeth as big as Frodo appeared. Frodo yelled and the creature bellowed and opened it's mouth...slowly lowering Frodo into it!

''Legolas!''Yelled Darsul,drawing her bow and notching an arrow to the string. He nodded immediately and copied her action. They fired as one body and hit the creature directly in the middle of it's mouth. The creature roared and dropped Frodo. Aragorn caught him and shouted,

''Quick! Into the mine!''

Everyone ran through the door as the creature began pulling itself up, out of the water! With a great sucking sound, It reached up and knocked tons of rocks down on the door. A crushing darkness fell on the Fellowship. They couldn't see a thing. Darsul nervously mounted Haleth and walked him in a circle. He was jittery and kept prancing and bucking nervously. Gandalf whispered and his staff tip glowed with an eerie white light. It lit up the inner chamber. Darsul trotted over to Legolas and tried not to look at the skeletons of the dwarves. She loosened her sword in it's scabbard, mentally preparing herself for the challenge ahead. Gandalf sighed and turned to them all.

''Come Quickly! If we hurry,our presence may go unnoticed...We have no choice...we must now face the long dark...of Moria.''


	5. The Long Dark of Moria

**Chapter 5:**

**The Long Dark Of Moria**

The fellowship had been walking for hours. They had seen no Goblins. Yet. Darsul had been humming elvish tunes to keep Haleth calm. When Haleth calmed completely, she stopped. It was as if a light had gone out for the fellowship. Her voice had been like a beacon...of hope. The light of Gandalfs staff seemed to diminish.

''Legolas,Aragorn!''Said Darsul quietly. They looked over at her. She began to sing softly. It was a song they both recognized. As Darsul sang the high part, Legolas began to sing the middle part. It was a gorgeous sound. There voices seemed as if they were one. Even afterwards, they couldn't describe their sound. After a minute, Aragorn began to sing the low part. It was quite rougher than the elves, but beautiful all the same.

_''A linn' o' laiss, O laiss dhennin,_

_pen-gwanod carallaiss caedar._

_A ceno yrn, I velegyrn gelen,_

_Peleth a gurth dîn lin._

_Bronatha cuil, egor fern pán_

_-û-belin peded han._

_I galad io, I naur si gwann,_

_aur vîn en-umarth pant._

_A matho hûl, I cheleg hûl,_

_sui aew thiar i nennin laiss!_

_Mar loss telitha, loss buig ring,_

_of Forod, dannatha of Fain?_

_No tebitha Carallassath _

_no ethanol e-gaun vîn met._

The song ended with a long, wavering note held by Darsul. Her and Legolas continued to hum with good spirit. Reveling in the music. Even just the melody without words was continually changing keys and rhythm. It sounded beautiful but hard as they tried, the Hobbits couldn't follow it at all. Gandalf sat down against the wall. The rest of the fellowship took this as a signal of rest. They slumped over and the Hobbits fell asleep immediately. All except for Frodo. He was staring back the way they had come. Darsul pierced the darkness. She saw two luminous eyes glowing there. Legolas walked over and put his hand on Haleths neck, staring at the eyes as well.

''Gollum''stated Frodo. It was not a question. Darsul nodded and sighed,

''He's been tracking us for three days.''Darsul picked up Frodo by the back of his jacket and put him on Haleth in front of him. He gasped and scrambled to grab Darsul. The Hobbit hadn't even felt comfortable in the saddle of a pony! Haleth was about as big as horses get. Darsul smiled at him and then Legolas. Once again Legolas captured her with his eyes. She pulled away, uncomfortable. She said slowly to Frodo,

''We will have to watch in pairs...With whom will you watch?''

Gandalf heard her speak and said gruffly,

''I shall split you into pairs...Frodo shall watch with me...Boromir and Pippin,Gimli and Merry,Aragorn...and Sam,Legolas you will watch with Darsul.'' With those words he fell silent and did not speak again for a long time. Darsul took a blanket out of her saddle bag and lay it on the floor. She lay down on it and looked up into the darkness.

It seemed to her that she had only been asleep for 10 minutes when Aragorn touched her shoulder lightly. She woke immediately and asked,

''Is it our watch?''

''Yes...''was all he said.

Darsul sat up groggily and saw a small fire going. Legolas was merrily feeding it a fagot of wood. She stepped over the Hobbits to get to it. Darsul sat it front of it, warming her hands over the merry flame. Legolas sat down opposite her and breathed deeply.

''I can't wait to go home! This darkness is awful.''He said slowly.

''This isn't so bad compared to Mirkwood...''Darsul replied.''It gets quite dark in there...and there are the...spiders.''She flinched. The spiders were pure evil. The spawn of Ungoliant and Shelob...Ungoliant was dead but Shelob had disappeared.

''Hmm...I guess you're right...But at least it's not swarming with...Orcs'' Legolas spat out the last word like it was moldy. Orcs...they were foul. They had been created in the first age by the first dark lord Morgoth. They were elves once...tortured and mutilated...

Darsul sighed and threw a stick on the fire. Gimli tossed and muttered in his sleep . The exasperated look on Legolas' face made Darsul laugh again. Legolas loved the sound of her laughter. It reminded him of how they met;

_''Legolas, this is Lady Darsul.''said a man in green robes with a crown of summer flowers on his golden head. A child Legolas stared at the beautiful elf maiden in front of him. Her face was perfectly angled and her pointed ears were clearly visible under her golden hair that had been swept up, onto her head._

_''Quel re.''good day.she said softly. Her voice was melodious like the stream than ran through the palace. Her dark blue eyes pierced him as if sifting through his soul and feelings. Legolas looked up at his father to avoid looking at her. His father smiled knowingly and gestured towards the green trees beyond the gate._

_''I would like you to show Lady Darsul around the forest and the palace.''_

_Legolas nodded and turned to Darsul. He bowed and held out his hand. She looked at it for a moment, then tentatively reached out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the main hall._

_Legolas and Darsul were riding on horseback down a trail of Fall colored leaves. Legolas looked over at her. He laughed and urged her horse onwards faster. She began to gallop down the trail._

_''Catch me if you can.''She cried out. Legolas stared after her in shock for a moment then laughed and took off after her._ _They stopped under an archway of tree boughs. Darsul dismounted her horse and began to sing beneath the trees. Legolas pulled up his horse and sat and listened for a moment. When she was done, he helped her back onto her horse. They galloped back to the palace._

_Thranduil smiled and stepped down from his throne. Before him stood Legolas and Darsul. They were a bit older than before. Darsul had been living at the palace for 3 years. Thranduil commanded,_

_''Bring him in Galion''_

_The Kings chief of the guard walked into the Main hall. He led a beautiful horse behind him. The stallion was a steel dappled gray. He snorted and pawed the tiled floor. The stallion raised his magnificent head and whinnied loudly. He struck out with his hind feet and gave a rebellious buck. Darsul smiled as Galion handed her the reins._

_''He is yours now.''Said Thranduil happily.''What will you name him?''Darsul took one look at the horse and said,_

_''He is obviously one of the Mearas, Immortal horses...I shall name him after the king of Rohan...Haleth.''_

_''A good choice...If I may say so myself.''remarked Legolas. Darsul smiled and turned to him. _

_''Shall we go riding,friend?''_

_A tearful Darsul stood sobbing into her eldest brothers arms, In the main halls in Mirkwood. Legolas looked on helplessly as his father told Darsul that her father and mother were dead. After a few minutes her brother told her something,_

_''Darsul...we-''He gestured at her two other brothers.''Have decided that...if you want to stay here...In Mirkwood...that it's fine.''_

_Darsul looked up into her brothers eyes and then over at Legolas and Thranduil, who were both silently crying. She thought for only a second. _

_''I will go...''Legolas was devastated,he turned to leave,''-only where my friends are!''She ran to hug Thranduil. Her brothers did not look upset. In fact they looked as if they were happy for her. She farewelled her brothers and turned to Legolas, she ran down the steps and hugged him. Thranduil sank deep into thought. _

_''Legolas, Darsul!''Said Thranduil urgently.''I have summoned you here for a very important reason!...As you know, Gollum has escaped from our guard.''He glared over at his captain, who looked away quickly.''Elrond has called a council in Rivendell...I want you two to go and report this misfortune...You will be leaving immediately.''_

_There was a moment when they conversed in whispers. Thranduil hugged his son and Darsul. He smiled and whispered,_

_''Good Luck!''_


	6. The Bridge of KhazadDum

**Chapter 6:**

**The Bridge of Khazad-Dum**

Darsul could not tell if it was morning or night. She simply got up and mounted Haleth. She trusted Legolas to keep her going. She needed sunlight soon. Darsul was slowly growing weaker in the darkness. Pippin rode in front of her, for he had slipped and twisted his ankle. He was holding on for dear life, for fear of falling off. Often she had to loosen his arms around her waist so that she could breathe. They reached a great wooden gate,it was hanging off it's hinges. They pushed through it into the great dwarf city of Dhwarriodeth.

''There's an eye opener and no doubt about it!''exclaimed Sam excitedly.

Darsul gasped. It was ENOURMOUS! There were thousands of pillars,intricate, thick, giant pillars! She had never seen anything like it before. As they slowly made their way through the great hall, Gimli saw, in a side room. A white Tomb. He yelled and ran over.

''Gimli!''shouted Darsul...It was no use. dwarves...Ha! They ran after him. On the tomb was an inscription in Dwarfish runes. Gandalf stepped forwards and read them.

''Here lies Bálin, Son of Fûndin...Lord of Moria! So he is dead then...it is as I feared.''

Darsul suddenly noticed a dwarf skeleton in the corner,it was holding a book! She dismounted Haleth and ran over and grabbed it. Darsul was surprised to find that it was written in Elvish! She walked back to the group m,opened the book and began to read out loud quietly.

''They have taken the bridge and the second hall! Nori and Oîn fell there...''There was a page of runes that were so smudged she couldn't read them. She looked up at the rest of the group, they were all looking at her. She paused for a moment then went on.

''Drums in the Deep...we cannot get out...drums...they are coming...We cannot get out...They are coming!'' She finished quietly. Gimlis tear-stained face was white with fear as he tried not to imagine the horrible fate his Uncle and cousin had faced in this very room. Suddenly there was a loud ''crash''! Pippin had knocked a skeleton into a hole in the floor. He reddened as Gandalf grabbed up his staff and whispered,

''Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!''

There was only silence. Gandalf breathed a sigh of relief and turned. All of a sudden Darsul gasped!...Boom...Bang..Bang...Boom! A drum sounded in the deep!

The beat got steadily louder and faster! Boromir went to barricade the door. After looking out the door for a moment, an arrow whizzed by narrowly missing his head! He pulled his head back in,shut the door and said sarcastically,

''They have a cave troll!''

Darsul mounted Haleth and drew her sword, Naldgrim. She put a hand on Pippins shoulder.

''Do not fear...I will protect you!''Pip nodded and drew his little dagger nervously.

Darsul saw Gimli climb up onto Balîns tomb and growl,

''Let them come! There is yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breathe!''

Something hit the door...hard. They shook,but held. Slowly, the Goblins broke through the door. Darsul shot an arrow at a hole in the door. She heard a squeal. Satisfied, she put her bow away and lifted her sword. Just as the Goblins broke down the door, Haleth reared and struck out with his hooves! The Goblins were greeted by a fearsome sight! Darsul shouted and plunged Haleth in to the battle. She was just the right size to hack of their heads from Haleths back. She swung and cut furiously. All those that made it past her were slashed by Legolas,Boromir,Aragorn and Gandalf...there were doing fine, until the troll came...

It was 10 feet tall and was colored a dark gray. The troll pushed Haleth out of the way and went straight for Aragorn! Darsul turned Haleth to go help him, but Aragorn gestured for her to keep fighting the Goblins. Darsul reluctantly turned to face the oncoming Goblins. She continued to slay the monstrous creatures. Not long after, she heard Frodo scream. Darsul turned to see Aragorn lying unconscious against the wall, the troll had a large spear and was about to stab Frodo! Darsul yelled in mingled fear and surprise. She galloped Haleth over but she was to late! With a loud grunt the troll jabbed Frodo in the chest! Darsul was so powerful in her rage that she threw her sword and it hit the troll in the jugular,killing it!

Darsul jumped off Haleth and ran towards Frodo...his eyes were closed! She turned to see Pip dragged of Haleth by a goblin. He managed to stab it. Legolas heard her cry out! He looked over to see her holding Frodo in her arms...behind her was a Goblin with it's sword raised!

''Darsul!''He shouted, but he was to late...it hit her across the back with his blade. Legolas killed the Goblin with an arrow and tried to get to her through the crowd of Goblins. So terrible was his anger that he killed most of the Goblins n the room! When he reached her, he found her and Frodo already stirring! She quickly explained that Frodo had a Mithril shirt...Legolas put Frodo on Haleth and went to see if Darsul could stand...She couldn't. Her leg would not support her weight, however light. He put her behind Frodo on Haleth and led him over to where the others were standing.

They had temporarily driven off the Goblins,so they decided that they would try to leave through the side door. Legolas went after Gandalf and followed him through the

many tunnels. They could hear the Goblins coming behind them, but did not turn. Soon they came into a great hall. The Goblins came pouring out of cracks in the floors. Very quickly they were surrounded! They prepared for the worst,when all of a sudden a fiery light appeared out of a long side tunnel! The Goblins saw it and ran away immediately! Darsul looked at the flame and touched Legolas' shoulder.

''Shadow and Flame!'' She whispered in horror.

''Run!''shouted Gandalf.''This foe is beyond any of you!'' He led them towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum! Legolas pulled Haleth over the bridge. He heard Gandalf shouting! Legolas stopped to look.

He saw Gandalf facing an incredible beast! It was coated in fire,but instead of light it gave off shadow! It's skeletal wings folded against it. The creature cracked it's whip menacingly and took a step towards Gandalf who was standing in the middle of the bridge. Gandalf took up his staff and roared

''YOU SHALL NOT PASS!''He brought his staff down hard on the bridge. It began to crumble under the creatures feet. The beast fell into the abyss below Khazad-Dum! Gandalf slowly turned and began to walk back to the fellowship suddenly, the creatures whip cracked once more and grabbed Gandalfs ankle! Gandalf was pulled back to the edge of the now cracked bridge. He dropped his staff and hung onto the ledge. He hung there for an agonizing minute, then whispered,

''Fly you fools!''

And with those final words he fell into the abyss. Frodo cried out and jumped off Haleth! Boromir had to drag him out the gates. Legolas stood in shock for a moment until the whizzing Goblin arrows forced him to lead Darsul on Haleth outside.

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping, oblivious to what was going on onside the depths of Moria. For an hour they grieved for Gandalf. Legolas had his arms around Darsuls shoulder as she cried into his chest. Aragorn stood up finally.

''Legolas, Boromir, Gimli!''He shouted.''Get them up! We must get to Lothlorien, by nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!''

Darsul weakly stood up on her injured leg and mounted Haleth with Legolas' help.

She slowly cantered over to Aragorn and Boromir. They began to trek towards Darsuls home...The beautiful woods of Lothlorien!


	7. The Woods of Lothlorien

**Chapter 7:**

**The Woods of Lothlorien**

The fellowship was approaching the forest of Lothlorien also known as the Golden Wood! It was Darsuls true home and she couldn't wait to see her brothers! As they walked under the first line of trees Darsul heard Gimli speak to the Hobbits.

''Stay close young Hobbits...they say a terrible elf witch lives in these woods!'' Before he could react Darsul had her sword point at his throat.

''Speak no evil of Lady Galadriel!''She said menacingly. She put on her cloak and raised the hood. They could no longer see her face. Behind her, Darsul heard Gimli mutter to himself

''Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!''Suddenly 25 bows were pointed at them. The elves had come so quietly,that only Legolas and Darsul heard them coming. Legolas stayed quiet.

''Who are you to wander in our wood?''Asked an elf. He stepped forwards...He was obviously a Marchwarden,A general. Legolas stepped forwards to speak.

''Hello! My friend, I am Legolas Prince of the Woodland Realm!''A glimmer of recognition passed over the strange elfs face. Legolas continued slower.''These are my 8 companions!Aragorn,Boromir,Gimli,Merry,Pippin,Sam and Frodo...''

''You say 8 companions yet only 7 have you listed...''said the Marchwarden.''Who are you?''He gestured to Darsul on Haleth. Her whole body was covered in the cloak! He couldn't see her face at all.

Darsul slowly dismounted Haleth and walked forwards until she stood directly in front of the Marchwarden. She said softly,

''You don't recognize your own kin?''

Darsul threw off her hood,screamed ''Haldîr!'' and launched herself into the elves arms. The elf Haldîr looked shocked,then returned the hug. When they separated, the fellowship looked incredulous. Legolas smiled and hugged Haldîr as well.

''I shall take you to a tree platform for the night then we shall see...''Exclaimed Haldîr excitedly. He led them through the trees,never apparently following a path. Soon an exceptionally large tree appeared in front of them. A ladder was let down, Darsul gave Haleths reins to Haldîr and shot up the ladder!

The fellowship heard her yell her brothers names and heard them reply in surprise. There was a loud thud, and a shout of pain. The rest of the group climbed the ladder and saw Darsul sitting there with 2 elves. One was grinning and laughing in joy. The other looked exasperated and had a large bruise forming on his forehead. He only grunted when Aragorn said hello. Darsul saw this and promptly punched him with extreme accuracy. She introduced them as Orophin and Rumil. They stayed for a while to hear of their journeys and of Gandalfs plight. They then promptly took off for their Palace with the news. Haldîr asked if she wanted to come to their quarters, but she politely declined saying that she'd like to stay with her friends. He nodded and bid them a goodnight saying he would return at dawn.

The fellowship arranged themselves on the platform. Gimli and the Hobbits were weary and fell asleep immediately,but Aragorn,Boromir,Legolas and Darsul stayed awake and talked for a while.

''You haven't seen your brothers in a while I'm guessing?''chuckled Boromir.

''No...I have been living in Mirkwood for the past few years.''she admitted.''Of course that's not particularly long for us but...I missed them all the same!''

''Even Rumil?''joked Legolas. Darsul sighed,

''Yes, Even Rumil...''

Darsul was so happy to be home once again...if it weren't for the untimely death of Gandalf she would be ecstatic! It was not long until Aragorn and Boromir fell asleep as well. Darsul looked at Legolas,his eyes were closed. She climbed down the ladder silently. She walked down to the small village down the hill. She stayed visiting with her old friends for a few hours. On her way back to the flat. She saw a familiar sight before her. Her childhood secret place! It was a secluded clearing with a view of the surrounding forest. Darsul was about to go in when she realized there was somebody in it! That was strange never,in 200 years had there been anybody in her clearing! Darsul realized that the elf was singing. She instantly recognized the voice. She walked up to stand beside Legolas. He didn't look at her,or stop singing but he instantly sensed her presence.

_Laston i lalaith dîn,_

_si nef hîr,nef hirion,_

_a drthon luthannen_

_na lam dîn main._

_Cenin i chent dîn,_

_nef fuin min elei,_

_ah nin oltha_

_o nef din main._

_Mathon gam duin,_

_ir govedim dholen,_

_min gaim nîn_

_...lachol 'uren. _

Even when he finished the song, they stood in silence. Finally Legolas broke the tension by speaking.

''Do you plan to return to Mirkwood...after the war?''He sounded nervous. She didn't look at him.

''Legolas...tell me the truth...would it make you sad if I stayed in Lothlorien?''

''...Only because it is you, will I tell you the truth...Yes Darsul...I would be sad...''

Legolas appeared embarrassed. Darsul turned to look at him. He was...blushing? She walked over to put her hands on his shoulders.

''I stay by my friends!''she said softly.''I stay by...you!''

Legolas turned to look at her eyes. He often tried to avoid them, they were so beautiful that he often found himself staring. This time he welcomed their piercing beauty. As they stared into each others eyes, they both sensed something. An incredible feeling of calm. Legolas didn't know what propelled him to do it. It wasn't an urge or instinct...it was the feeling that if he didn't do it know he would never get the chance!

Legolas unknowingly traced her delicately pointed ears. She giggled but lowered her head. Legolas frowned and put his finger under her chin. He gently lifted her face up and asked her permission with his eyes. She answered in equal silence. He dipped his head and their lips met lightly. When they broke apart Darsul smiled and whispered

''Mankoi lle uma tenya?"Why did you do that?It wasn't a scornful question, more surprised than anything else. He saw something new in her eyes, suddenly he realized what he'd done...He tried to pull away but she held him there. Without any hesitation, she kissed him again. He stood there for a moment but before he could speak...she walked away. Just like that...Women...he would have to ask Aragorn.


	8. The Lady of Light

**Chapter 8:**

**The Lady of Light**

Haldîr remained true to his word, and returned for them the following morning. He told them that Rumil and Orophin had alerted Lady Galadriel of their presence. She had ord-ered that even the dwarf was supposed to be brought before her immediately. He hurried them along at an incredible pace. They often were forced to stop for the Hobbits. Darsul would occasionally allow one of them to ride with her on Haleth but he couldn't carry all four of them. Darsul hadn't spoken to Legolas since last night. In fact it was almost as if she was worried to go near him. Worried...or afraid. It confused him, but for the moment he would let her ignore him.

After trekking for half-the-day the fellowship came to a large,clear hill. As they came to the top of the hill,they saw an incredulous sight! In front of them was a large valley, surrounded entirely by hills just like the one they had climbed. The valley was thickly wooded with trees of,not green and brown, but Gold and silver! In the very center of the valley was the biggest tree they had ever seen! It glowed silver in the dusk. A white staircase wound it's way up the whole tree to a glowing golden palace in the top of the tree.

The fellowship had unknowingly reached the base of the great tree. They began to climb. Every few steps, a door was hollowed into the trunk of the mighty tree. Through the doors, they could see elves going on their daily business. Many of the younger elves stared at them curiously. There hadn't been a dwarf in Lothlorien for an age! The fellowship found that the tree was bigger than it seemed from the hillock, it took them an hour to reach the palace. Haldîr quickly explained the situation to the guards at the gate. The intricately carved golden gate swung inwards and Haldîr bowed them in saying he couldn't enter. Darsul confidently led the way into the throne room. She knelt quickly before the thrones and the others followed suite. On the thrones sat Celeborn, Lord of Lothlorien and his life partner Lady Galadriel. They had an air of mystique about them and Lady Galadriels eyes were deep with wisdom and understanding. They rose and kindly greeted their guests. Aragorn noticed Celeborn looking at them all.

''10 of you set out from Rivendell yet only 9 stand before me,tell me where is Gandalf for I very much desire to speak with him?''

Is was quite obvious to the fellowship that Rumil and Orophin hadn't told them everything about their journey. Aragorn took a deep breath and slowly explained the situation.

''Gandalf...fell in to the abyss below Khazad-Dum.''

There was a moment of silence when Celeborn and Galadriel took in the information that Aragorn had presented them with. After a while Galadriel spoke to them.

''Go now, sleep. For you are weary with sorrow and much toil...When you are rested and recovered, you shall depart down the Entwash. Tomorrow I believe!''

The fellowship stood there for a minute more, Aragorn, Legolas and Darsul all exchanged news with the rulers. They then exited and went to a sleeping room that Haldîr had taken them too. Legolas tried to talk to Darsul but she still shunned him, preferring to go chat and laugh merrily with Boromir. It was infuriating to see her touch his arm...even if it was only a friendly gesture. Legolas reprimanded himself for thinking such things. Darsul could do as she wished. It wasn't up to Legolas to decide for her... When night fell, Darsul volunteered to show Boromir around Lothlorien. He eagerly accepted and allowed himself to be dragged out into the city.

Legolas stepped to the doorway, he heard Darsul giggle. He was overcome by a serious jealousy. Unbeknown to the others, he slipped outside and followed them. Legolas saw Darsul pull Boromir into the guard room. He dared not go in, but he listened from the outside.

''These are our bows...they are used by the Galadhrim...No...''Darsul giggled as Boromir said something. Legolas strained his ears but couldn't hear what they were saying. The voices stopped and Legolas hid just in time. Darsul and Boromir walked out. She grasped his hand and pulled him up the stairs. Legolas followed silently. He came just in time to see them go into the stables. He sneaked over and listened from just

beyond the doors. Legolas heard Boromir exclaim in amazement at the beautiful horses in the stable. He was painfully reminded of when Darsul had shown **him** Lothlorien.

''This is my brother Rumils horse...''

''He's beautiful!''

''Yes...the light of Lorien makes his white coat glow so prettily!''

Legolas heard Darsul laugh again. His heart began to race and the took a deep, steadying breath. Forcing himself to remain calm, he followed them to a few other places. Then Darsul took him to her room in the heart of the great tree! She showed him her precious jewelry that her mother gave her when she was a child. After talking quietly for a while, Boromir said rather loudly

''Are you planning on sleeping with us tonight?''There was a pause, Legolas looked through the window quickly. Darsul was looking at the floor.

''I shall remain here for the night...''

''Don't worry about getting up...I know the way back...I think''Legolas looked through the window again quickly. He saw Boromir kiss Darsuls hand. She smiled then, however said,

''Why don't you ask Legolas to show you the way back? He's standing outside the door!''

Legolas realized that he had been sighted. He defiantly walked into the light spilling from the room. Boromir looked surprised for a moment, then a look of common understanding passed over his face. He nodded to Darsul and murmured

''Goodnight''

He hurriedly left the room, leaving Legolas and Darsul. Darsul showed no facial expression other than great sadness. She trapped Legolas in her gaze. In her eyes he saw anger, sorrow and ...love? For whom? He pulled his eyes away.

''Mankoi?''why?Darsul asked softly. Her expression now looked hurt. Legolas saw a tear well up in her eyes. He rushed over and sat on the bed beside her. Legolas grasped her hands in his, they were cold.

''I never meant to hurt you...''was all he could say in reply to her question. He plucked up the courage to look into her eyes, he saw such sadness reflected in them he couldn't imagine what she must have been feeling at the time. Legolas suddenly felt a wrenching pain in his heart. Darsuls eyes immediately turned from sadness to concern. She placed her hand over his heart and gasped.

''You are...dying...''She whispered. Legolas looked up at her and nodded. She racked her brain for answers. Then she remembered something her mother had said once

_Elves can only die of a fatal wound_

_or...a broken heart..._

''Do you love someone Legolas?''Darsul whispered gently. He looked into her face for a moment then nodded. She stood up and asked him quickly.

''Who? I shall make them pay for hurting you...my very best friend.''Legolas held the front of his tunic near his heart, for it pained him greatly. He managed to choke out one small elvish word

''lle''you

Darsul doubled over...she had done this? She had always it would happen...their was only one way to fix it. To admit what she had been hiding for years.

''I have loved you...since the day we met!''She cried out blushingly. Legolas gasped but whether in pain or shock Darsul couldn't tell. He looked into her eyes once more. There was no lie in their depths. Could he?...should he believe her?

''I am sorry Darsul...but''He couldn't find the right words, but his thoughts made it to her anyways. She cringed...

''You doubt my love?!''Legolas only looked down at the floor. Darsul knelt down so that their eyes were level. He breathed in deeply and caught the scent of Mallorn and Lavender wafting off her hair. She took his face in her hands and made sure that he would never forget her, even when they were separated. Legolas had never been kissed like that before. He began to kiss her back and felt a warmth in his chest blossoming to every part of his body. When they broke apart Darsul looked into him

''Do you believe me know?''She asked tentatively.

''Yes! And I realize now that I never should have doubted that you weren't truthful...''

They embraced warmly. A cool breeze blew through the room causing Darsul to shiver. Legolas held her closer and sang softly, a happy song about love. It was a long time before he released her...and a long time before he left her.


	9. Amon Hen and the Gifts of Galadriel

**Chapter 9:**

**Amon Hen and the Gifts of Galadriel**

The morning came swiftly to the woods of Lothlorien these days. Darsul woke at cock-crow to find Legolas gone. ''_He must have left during the night.''_thought Darsul. She dressed quickly and grabbed her traveling gear. Darsul sped down to the boating dock. They were to leave Lothlorien today. It was a sad occasion for Darsul, she had just returned...maybe Legolas would come back with her later. She would have to ask him. She arrived just as Celeborn and Galadriel did. The rest of the fellowship was already there. Just a little out of breath, she squished in between Legolas and Boromir. After assuring Legolas last night about Boromir being just a very good friend, he no longer minded when Boromir smiled at Darsul and said a friendly hello. Celeborn stepped up to them and arranged them in a row.

''My wife has gifts to aid you in your quest!''He proclaimed. At his signal, Galadriel rose and walked first to Pippin and Merry.

''To you...brave little Hobbits, I grant thee the daggers of Allida. They have already seen use in war.''She handed them two small daggers with intricately woven, cloth scabbards. She then went to Aragorn.

''To you, Aragorn...I can give you no greater gift than the one you already have...''She gestured to the jewel given to him by his love, Arwen daughter of Elrond.

Galadriel then went to Gimli.

''And what gift would a dwarf ask of the elves?''She said sweetly. Gimli blushed and muttered under his breath. He whispered something into her ear. She smiled and handed him a small leather pouch. Next she stood in front of Frodo,

''To you Frodo, I give you the light of Earendil the elves most precious star. To Sam she gave a coil of elven rope. She next stopped in front of Boromir.

''A belt of gold I give to thee!''And she handed him just that. He could only stutter his thanks in shock. Finally she came to Legolas and Darsul. She smiled at them and seemed to know what had partaken in Darsuls room the previous night.

''Legolas...I gift you with a bow of the Galadhrim, a bow worthy of the skill of our Woodland kin!''Legolas' new bow was white and covered with delicate drawings, etched lightly into the wood. He gazed at it in wonder and gently tested the string. Holding it like he would a newborn babe. Galadriel then turned to Darsul. Her expression sombre.

''Daughter of my brother...Dirion left you something more than Naldgrim, your sword. He also left you this...At her command an elf came down and knelt before her. He carried a leather sling. There was a seal at the end, she took it gently in her hands and looked up at Galadriel. She nodded and Darsul ripped the seal. A small bundle fell into her hands. At first glance, it appeared to be a golden box. At closer inspection it turned out to be...her mothers fighting armor! It was extremely light, plated with gold and inlaid with mithril etchings! She gaped for a moment then smiled and placed the bundle in her saddle bags. She hugged Galadriel and whispered a quiet thank-you.

The fellowship then found out they were to be traveling in boats. Sam immediately got queasy and went to throw up behind a bush, but Darsul it meant something much more urgent. Haleth. How was he supposed to get on one of the tiny boats? To her surprise she saw Legolas smiling at her.

''What is it?''She asked. He just kept smiling at her.

''Haleth! He will be left behind!''

''Can you speak elvish or not?''He demanded.

Darsul gasped. She threw her arms around Legolas' neck and hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back. She then ran over to Haleth and whispered him orders in Elvish. He whinnied and took off down the riverside. Darsul watched him go, then turned back to the boats. Her and Legolas took a boat with Gimli. They sat in their boat and watched as Aragorn helped Sam and Frodo into his boat. Boromir smiled at Merry and Pippin and gently lifted them into **his** own boat. After crying their farewells to Celeborn, Galadriel and Darsul brothers, they began paddling down the Entwash.

Along the banks, Darsul occasionally caught glimpses of Haleth as he galloped along. Though he tried his best to remain out of sight, such was his training. They paddled for most of the day. Just as it neared mid-day they stopped to make camp near the old Numenorean look-out that Aragorn named as Amon-Hen. Aragorn insisted that they make camp but Darsul and Legolas both sensed an impending danger. They were imploring Aragorn to continue but he was firm and said they must stop for a while. Just then, Sam blurted out

''Where are Merry,Pip and Frodo?''

They looked around but couldn't see the little hobbits anywhere. Darsul jumped up quickly.

''Boromir went to gather wood...It isn't safe to wander alone...we must find them now!''Just as she finished saying this, the company heard Boromir blow his horn in distress.

''Orcs!''Darsul shouted they left Sam at the camp and rushed into the woods. They passed Frodo running quickly in the opposite direction.

''Frodo!''Aragorn yelled.''Take Sam and a boat! You must leave!''Frodo looked scared,but nodded an ran off in the direction of the camp. They heard Boromirs horn again. Darsul, Legolas and Aragorn jumped through the bushes just in time to see large Orcs(commonly known as Uruk-Hai)running away through the trees with Merry and Pippin tied up! They looked around and saw Boromir lying against a tree. Still. Darsul yelled his name and ran over to him. She grabbed him and shook him. Legolas came up behind her, he saw two arrows in his leg. Darsul began to cry and grabbed his shoulders and cried into them. Suddenly Boromir grunted. Darsul screamed in shock and let him fall back against the tree.

''You'll kill me yet...''He grunted. Darsul cried out his name again and sobbed into his shoulder once more. He managed to smile at Legolas and Aragorn, then growled in pain as they began to remove the arrows. He nearly crushed Darsul against him, using her as a distraction from the pain. Darsul didn't complain, just sobbed harder.

Darsul and Boromir both rode on Haleth. Boromir steered the horse as Darsul slept against his chest. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli ran beside them. Legolas didn't mind that Darsul rode with Boromir so long as Boromir was concerned as a friend only. Boromir had completely reassured Legolas when he confronted him. He sometimes glanced at her but tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. They were pursuing the Uruks that had kidnapped Merry and Pippin. After returning to the camp to find Frodo and Sam gone, they decided there was no other course to take. Haleth had met up with them just as they finished dressing Boromirs wounds.

Soon the reasonably smaller group came upon the borders of the kingdom of Rohan. Darsul woke up and allowed Gimli, who was huffing and puffing, to ride upon Haleth. She sprinted along quickly with boundless energy and they began to cover more ground now that they didn't have too wait for Gimli to catch up. Legolas and Darsul began to notice a rumbling sound. They looked up at the sky, but there were no clouds. Soon even Gimli could hear it quite plainly. Not long after, an Eored(group of 120 Rohan warriors on horseback)came over the hill. They noticed the group of travelers and began to circle them in a well practiced military maneuver. Darsul cautiously drew her sword and assumed her usual fighting stance.

''What business do you have in the Riddermark?''Asked the leader loudly. Nobody really wanted to say anything so Boromir stepped forward on Haleth.

''Do you remember me Lord Eomer?''He asked tentatively.

''Boromir!?''The man said incredulously. He dismounted his magnificent horse and took of his helm as did Boromir. They embraced like old old friends and smiled at one another. Boromir introduced the fellowship to Eomer. He bowed politely to them all. Eomer ordered his men to set up camp. He led the fellowship to his tent and told them of Rohan.

''_The kingdom of Rohan is falling into ruin...Our mighty king Theoden has fallen under the spell of Saruman the deceiver! The has turned old and decrepit. His own son died and he did not blink an eye! I know that his ''Counsellor'' Grima Wormtongue was responsible for this treachery so I confronted him. The king unknowingly signed a form for my immediate banishment! My company are those loyal still to Rohan...''_He broke off there and didn't seem to want to talk about anything else and Aragorn did not press him. Aragorn then proceeded to tell them about the Uruks and Merry and Pippins capture. Eomer looked sad than said

''The Uruks are dead, we slaughtered them last night...We left none alive.''There was a horrible silence in which Darsul began to weep silently. Eomer than stood up and whistled. He led them outside. Two beautiful horses stood there. He turned back to the company.

''May these horses serve you better than their former masters.''He said solemnly. He then told his men to pack up camp. With extraordinary swiftness they farewelled the company and departed. Boromir walked over to one of the horses and grabbed it's reins he swung aboard without a word. Darsul quickly realized what he was doing.

''No!''She cried out.''Boromir...please stay!''He looked at her sadly but shook his head. He looked over at Aragorn,who looked sad but smiled all the same.

''My duty is to Gondor...''He nearly whispered.''I am sorry...Darsul, Legolas, Gimli...Aragorn. Goodbye''Without another word, the stern lord of Gondor rode away. Darsul did not weep but screamed after him

''You self-righteous BASTARD!''

Legolas mounted Haleth, while Aragorn took Gimli onto the other horse. Legolas cantered up behind Darsul and picked her up onto Haleth. She continued to scream after him,

''You...You...Prat...Princeling on a Pony!...I HATE YOU! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS! DAMN YOU...YOU COWARD!''

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli laughed uproariously at this unceremonious farewell from the company. In his mind however, Aragorn worried...the fellowship was breaking.

As Boromir cantered away he heard Darsul screaming after him. He smiled inwardly. She was back. The same outspoken, proud, loyal woman he had befriended in Rivendell!


End file.
